


教(穷)育(光)家(蛋)伏地魔

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrymort - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 毫无逻辑可言的一个恶搞，带你以伏地魔视角重看一遍哈利波特七部。根据下面这个梗写的"I think it's nice that Voldemort always waits until the end of the school year to try and kill Harry. Despite his flows, Voldemort really cares about Harry's edution.""不管伏地魔做过多少坏事，最起码，他总是等到每个学期结束了才要试图杀死哈利，我们应该感谢他是真的在意哈利的学业。"





	教(穷)育(光)家(蛋)伏地魔

伏地魔在魔法界有个众所周知的名头——黑魔王，没错，就是那个连名字都不能提的黑巫师，大家都只敢以神秘人来代称。但其实几乎没有人知道，白手起家的伏地魔还是个隐藏的大教育家，他每年匿名投向霍格沃茨的钱足够他再建一只小型军队了，更别说他自己的各种课题研究和试验的耗资。  
  
而也就和所有醉心于教育研究的老学究和桀骜不驯的大反派们一样，伏地魔一向视金钱如粪土。虽然他有个穷苦不幸的童年，但这毫不影响他大手一挥，把一大把一大把的金加隆花费在伟大的科研事业上。反正他卑躬屈膝的仆人们有的是钱，他自己的花没了，还可以让他亲爱的朋友们出点血。再穷不能穷教育啊！  
  
为什么说“再穷不能穷教育”呢？那是因为伏地魔真的是个两袖清风的穷光蛋。事实上，捐款的大部分钱都是他亲爱的仆人们出的。拜托，他是 **白手起家** 的黑魔王好么？他平生唯一有过的月月发工资的职业就是博金博克的店员，而吝啬的老博克可没给小里德尔什么优渥的待遇。毫无疑问，老博克要是早知道当初那个富有魅力的年轻男孩会成为黑魔王的话，他会把薪资和提成都提高一百倍不止的，别说是他应得的那一份，里德尔就是把店直接掏空他也是连屁都不敢放一个的。而从老博克那辞职后，伏地魔也一直游走于黑暗的深渊。他周游世界各地，与当时世界上最邪恶危险的黑巫师们混在一起，而从他们身上榨取钱财显然不是那么容易的。  
  
而对于大多数人来说，他们一半以上的钱财都来源于遗产，比如那个著名的大难不死的男孩，哈利波特。他之所以有那么多人追，除了他那响亮的名气外，还因为他是个真正的高富帅。呃，好吧，并不高。但继承了波特和布莱克家双重遗产的哈利是个名副其实的小富翁。  
  
反观正经八百的斯莱特林后裔伏地魔，他可就没那么幸运了。冈特家的祖业已经被败的差不多了，最值钱的两件传家宝也被伏地魔用来做了魂器。至于他父亲老里德尔，那个臭名昭著的乡绅，他不屑于继承麻瓜的财产。  
  
所以，事实上，说伏地魔不算个有钱人都是委婉说法。不然他也不会连金杯这样重要的物什都交给贝拉保管。他的钱基本都是来一笔花一笔，在古灵阁的存款太少，远不足升到最高安全级别的账户。虽然他可以威胁妖精们这么做，但这传出去可就太失颜面了，毕竟谁能想到伏地魔其实是个穷光蛋呢？这简直和他是个大教育家一样令人匪夷所思。  
  
而就和伏地魔是个穷光蛋一样，伏地魔这个大教育家和哈利波特这段匪夷所思的关系也是有因可循的。  
  
我们都知道伏地魔和哈利波特是死对头，但却不知道他们私底下的另一层关系。人人都说哈利是“被选中的男孩”，但也只是知道他被伏地魔亲自选中的，又有几个人能说出哈利到底是被选中做什么的呢？这一点，大概连哈利自己也不知道。  
  
而我们大教育家的目的其实很单纯，你说他给霍格沃茨捐了那么多钱，金加隆围起来都够绕地球好几圈的了。他省吃俭用自己连个存款都没有，还得搭人情借钱捐款，他挑个学生检查检查他的投资成效怎么了，有什么不对么？你说这钱要是都被邓布利多拿去买糖了他找谁说理去？他捐个款还是匿名的，他连上诉都不能上诉，他这黑魔王当得容易么他！  
  
不过你要是以为他们私下只是投资方和被捐助的非贫困学生的话，你就又错了。  
  
**第一年。** 身为霍格沃茨第一匿名投资方，伏地魔在哈利入学的第一年就悄悄潜入了霍格沃茨打算来个暗访。去校长办公室面试时他果然心塞塞的发现了满满一橱柜的糖，也不知道是不是用他借来的捐款买的。所以本想等到期末再考核教育水平的他万圣节就没忍住，指挥奇洛放个巨怪出来试验一下同学们的学习成果。后来这只巨怪被他选中的男孩带着另两个小孩解决了。他这才放下点心，一年级就能打倒巨怪，看来他的投资没有白费，他的男孩也没有白选。  
  
于是为了奖赏波特，期末他把男孩引下了活板门，赏了他一块能炼金会吐水的石头。其实伏地魔这么穷，能有块魔法石也很不错的，起码不用再向他的仆人们编造各种谎话要钱了。他原本也就是想把男孩引过来说两句话顺便再让他闯闯关刷新一下经验值的，但一看他选中的男孩这么喜欢这破石头，没有金钱观念的伏地魔一个脑热就送人了。啊，才不是被男孩的美色所惑，你们不要瞎想。不过波特好像以为他是要和他抢，唉，算了，黑魔王不屑于解释，孩子小智商低是不可避免的，像他这样没入学就能懂得控制魔法蛊惑人心的天生奇才毕竟是少数。  
  
**第二年** 他本来想放假休息一下的，但为了防止男孩荒废学业，他还是派了个魂器在旁看着。他最初的计划是让哈利本人拿着日记本，可中途出了点小差错，日记本被另一个小女孩拿走了。伏地魔本来想这样也好，抽查一个不能代表霍格沃茨的平均水平，他得全方位比较一下再决定下次捐多少钱。结果不想拿到日记本的小姑娘是哈利波特的一个小迷妹。小迷妹每天不想和他谈论学习，只想谈论自己的梦中情人，天天都在和他唠叨哈利波特有多么多么好，多么多么帅气，多么多么有钱（有钱？好吧，考虑到韦斯莱家比他还穷，可以理解），她又是多么多么的喜欢他。总之，日记本先生每天都在被金妮小迷妹洗脑，而每天孜孜不倦地传递着消息记录的日记本也成功地把伏地魔主魂本人给洗脑了。果然爱的力量是强大的。  
  
后来男孩也拿到了日记本，可惜没说两句话他就又被金妮小迷妹夺走了。等等，这突如其来的告白是怎么回事？说好的一起萌哈利呢，你怎么爱上我了？不过日记本想有自己这样温柔体贴又情话技能满点的高智商在，小迷妹放弃看似遥不可及的救世主也很正常。他正好可以借此把哈利骗出来。  
  
不过老伏没忘了他考察教育质量的初衷，设下了重重考验后，小哈利果然不负众望地追他追到了密室。眼看着他的色诱术就快成功了，哈利小可爱也拿着宝剑和他的宠物蛇怪交换了信物，就差一个定情之吻了，金妮小迷妹却突然醒了过来。“防火防盗防闺蜜，里德尔，我得不到，你们也休想在一起！”言罢，当初的单纯少女一个黑化就把毒牙扎进了日记本，里德尔就此消失。主魂老伏在遥远的阿尔巴尼亚不禁流下悲痛的泪水，当天多吃了好几只老鼠。  
  
**哈利入学第三年，** 老伏表示心很累，不想管这小崽子了，期末也不想搞事了，邓布利多要把他的捐款买糖就买吧，都爱咋着咋着，他今年不管了。怎么他也不敢相信，投资方看好在校初中生这种狗血戏码在他身上上演了。他需要冷静一年再检查哈利功课。  
  
**转眼哈利四年级了，** 老伏也觉得经过这一年的冷却自己已经不会再被小哈利影响了。然而正当他打算再次偷偷溜进霍格沃茨时，虫尾巴却找到他，并带来了男孩的一系列消息。哦，该死的，他又春心萌动了。哈利怎么可以这么可爱，他当初选人的眼光怎么可以这么准。于是当机立断，老伏马上制定出了另一套计划。没错，这时他们已经彻底从单纯的投资方与被捐助人关系转变成老迷弟与心上人了。考虑到外界对他们身份的认识，这将是一场相爱相杀的虐恋情深。此时得知真相的虫尾巴已经等着看好戏了，小巴蒂也遵命代替疯眼汉进了学校执行一系列安排。  
  
老伏在小汗格顿等啊等啊，就盼着他的小哈利赢得比赛来见他。不得不说老伏不愧是大教育家，追求的同时还不忘锻炼男孩，让他参加个火焰杯玩玩命，黑魔王的求爱果然与众不同。虽然期间也听说了哈利忘记他喜欢上了一个拉文克劳学姐这么令人伤心的事，但大教育家伏地魔却很高兴。他说了，初恋都不懂爱情，先让他谈个恋爱攒攒经验也好。唉，老伏好像忘了哈利初恋是他自己，但不要提醒他了还是。  
  
就这样，到了期末，哈利终于如伏地魔所愿，来到了小汗格顿，同时献了点血复活了他的投资方。伏哈两人对重逢都表示异常开心，老伏心想我连鼻子都没了他还喜欢我果然是真爱，这男孩好清纯好不作，与外面那些妖艳贱货不一样。但哈利却表示对伏地魔消失整整两年不来看他的事严重不满。于是老伏亲自监考的试考到一半，哈利就找机会溜了。被小情人扔下的伏地魔只好气愤地折磨仆人们泄愤。  
  
**第五年。** 又是一个暑假，重新复活的麦劳德发现了与他小情人不见面也能联系的终极法宝——梦境连接，好用得不要不要的。这下他也不用潜入霍格沃茨了，直接潜入哈利脑子就行了。但考虑到哈利马上就要考O.W.Ls，伏地魔也就是抽空撩拨一下，顺便让他到魔法部给自己偷个预言球。说起这个预言球，就不得不说当年伏地魔为什么选中哈利波特。其实这个预言他只听了一半，说是那个能检验出他多年投资是否有效的人出现了，出生在七月底，一个三次击败过伏地魔的家庭。其实伏地魔觉得这句话里有个漏洞，能击败伏地魔的人还没被怀上呢，顶多算是三次从他手里跑路成功的家庭。这个预言他之前听见一半也就够了，但现在他和小哈利已经在一起了，可不能这么草草了事。他必须知道后半截说了啥。  
  
说起来哈利真是典型的格兰芬多，逃学说逃就逃了，魔法部说闯就闯了，连O.W.Ls都是说不考就不考了。嗯，O.W.Ls没考完？伏地魔扶额，这个等完事再说好了，反正哈利的成绩一直由他亲自把关（和黑魔王谈恋爱才是最难的考题啊）。不过为了保险，伏地魔还是派了食死徒前去助阵，可惜忘了两边通知一下，双方硬生生把预言球给抢碎了。伏地魔不承认自己的失误，也不忍心怪罪自己的小情人，只好亲临现场寻找替罪羊。就在这时邓布利多出现了，正好了，他也不理会哈利“你快走这里有我”的眼神暗示，直接把熊熊怒火发泄在了老邓身上，还在魔法部直接拉着小哈上演了一场合二为一的动作片，把在场所有人看的目瞪口呆。呵呵，看老邓还敢不敢拿他的投资钱买糖。直到看到富吉，他才幻影移形离开。  
  
不过最后他还是得知了预言，因为老邓告诉了小哈。原来他只漏了一句，那句话是“两人之间爱恨交织，两种感情，其中一个必将打败另一个。”“你觉得结果出现了么？”听完后的伏地魔轻声问哈利，得到了对方一个深吻作为回答。“很好，那我们就来谈谈你的O.W.Ls吧，你只有一科没考完吧，为什么只有一个O？！”哈利好想哭，他为什么要找个脑回路如此清奇的学神谈恋爱……  
  
**本来故事到这里也就可以HE了，但罗琳阿姨偏不，她非要接着写六写七，所以我也只能继续往下编。呸，我才不是编的。**  
  
**好吧，六。** 这时的大教育家伏地魔已经下定决心要把自己小情人的学习成绩搞上去。为此他不惜公开匿名捐助者的身份，让老邓给小哈利开小灶单独补课，不然就再也不给霍格沃茨捐钱了。老邓想虽然霍格沃茨经费够足了，但伏地魔要是不捐这钱他拿什么去买糖呢？可要说补课的话，伏地魔的魔法水平绝不低于他，他为什么不亲自给小哈利补课呢？思来想去，邓校终于领会了伏地魔的深意。他这是要让他给哈利讲讲伏地魔本人啊。  
  
于是乎，这一整年，小哈又没怎么学习，每天都沉浸在恋人的过去里无法自拔，不是盼着邓布利多给他传小条，就是盼着在梦中和伏地魔偷偷幽会。伏地魔对这一情况也表示喜闻乐见，谈恋爱的都是傻子这句老话果然没错，他俨然忘了检查小哈功课的事了，只是偶尔点拨一下男孩，免得发生黑魔王命定之人连课都听不懂这种惨况。伏地魔也一直觉得这种不时调个情，打个啵，给哈利讲讲故事加深一下感情的小日子不错。直到有一天，哈利向他询问了魂器。  
  
伏地魔一下子就懵逼了，哈利自己是当然不会发现的，这肯定是邓布利多说的。无奈之下，他只好如实相告，坦言自己将永生不死。伏地魔本来想把哈利也是魂器，将和他一起分享无尽的生命的事告诉他，但哈利一听前半句就怒了，你都不能说为了我放弃永生！说，你对我到底是不是真爱！唉，可怜伏地魔也没谈过什么恋爱，现在才知道小男朋友好难哄喔，他是不是攻略太早了点？大教育家这辈子研究的都是魔法，还没研究过恋爱和对象千肠百转的心思。而哈利一看伏地魔沉默不语，他的心立马拔凉拔凉，冷得就和大冬天跳进黑湖的冰窟窿里了似的。于是，小哈决定毁灭伏地魔的魂器。  
  
**第七年。** 这一年伏地魔很生气。他的男孩居然带着他的两个小跟班辍学了。连学都敢不上了，之前真是把这臭小子给宠坏了这都敢和他来叫板了！其实伏地魔对哈利不满意他这事儿非常不解，他不想死不是很正常吗，有几个人愿意死呢？哈利为什么要阻止他永生？伏地魔思来想去只有一种可能性非常大——大概青春期来得比较迟吧，现在才没有一天不搞事。于是伏地魔下令全面追捕男孩，自己则跑去探监挖坟寻找老魔杖了。他甚至还把名字设上了诅咒，只要哈利一喊他的名字，食死徒便会立刻追踪到场。这次他吸取了教训，严下禁令，任何人不能动男孩，他可是属于黑魔王的。  
  
但小哈却并不理会他这一套，本来在伏地魔庄园都见面了，哈利却只是炫耀了一番他的丰功伟绩，接着说魂器还没毁完要继续干大事，就让一个家养小精灵给带走了。老伏为了保险赶紧前去各个保护地查勘一番，果然发现好几个魂器都不在了。刚去完古灵阁也察觉到自己来完了一步。他意识到男孩是和他来真的，但他仍不忍心怪罪哈利，他把哈利约到禁林，想他还是可以试着再教育一下暴躁少年的。  
  
禁林里，哈利也终于和他吐露了心声：“我都计划好你这老头子（这个词让伏地魔好伤心，因为能永生他都忘了自己和哈利巨大的年龄差了）一死，我就陪你殉情了，谁知你这个负心汉根本死不了，还等着我死以后找第二春！我必须消灭你的计划，看你以后敢出轨！”然后非要和他打架不说还在他面前玩装死，唉，他自己都看不下去了。没想到哈利居然这样想，还打算为他放弃生命，伏地魔有点小感动，但他并不说。反正哈利装死也好，赶紧处理一下战场好把带家去，憋在这儿给他添乱了可，这一切可以回家解释。伏地魔出去下令收拾一下垃圾，又给了教师们两天时间整理好，让霍格沃茨一周内必须恢复原样继续上课，否则他就再也不捐钱了。当然，最后一句还是悄悄对着校长说的。谁知正要回去，哈利却一个诈尸不装死了，还当众表明要和他决斗。伏地魔的内心简直是崩溃的，哈利这也太能折腾了，要把这劲头用在学习上该多好，也不至于就得一个O了。伏地魔也不舍得真的伤害到他的小情人儿，只好假装一下自己被打败，留下具假尸体带哈利幻影移形了。  
  
最后，听了解释的哈利终于原谅了老伏，并决定接受这突如其来暴涨的生命值。而两人也决定将计就计，让大家以为伏地魔被哈利打败，只告诉了少数人真相。从此伏地魔就从黑魔王的宝座上退居二线，彻底地潜入了知识的海洋，在幕后从事着各种魔法研究， **无偿** 推动社会发展。当然，哈利还是要在外面赚钱养家的，不趁着救世主的名声多捞一笔怎么能行。可怜的救世主，在外面辛苦打拼挣点钱，回来全被他家那口子给捐出去了，还义正严辞地说要支持伟大的教育事业。不过伏地魔倒是对此相当高兴，毕竟有哈利养着他，他再也不用管自己的仆人要钱了。  
  
—Fin—


End file.
